


Harry Has a Realization...

by inspiritedmama



Series: Gwyrdd Arwar [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritedmama/pseuds/inspiritedmama
Summary: So, this is a little... thing? I wrote?I'm aware it's not very good, but I wanted to write something and this is what happened, lol. it takes place immediately after Harry goes to his room at the end of my book 4.THIS IS NAUGHTY, and marks the beginning of where the book is going to diverge into the smutty version, and the rated T version where Harry and Snape stay friends only.





	Harry Has a Realization...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little... thing? I wrote?
> 
> I'm aware it's not very good, but I wanted to write something and this is what happened, lol. it takes place immediately after Harry goes to his room at the end of my book 4.
> 
> THIS IS NAUGHTY, and marks the beginning of where the book is going to diverge into the smutty version, and the rated T version where Harry and Snape stay friends only.

Harry bit his lip, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly. Even with Silencing Charms it was hard to get a nice slow wank in the dorms. One never knew who might burst in and throw back the curtains. He didn’t imagine Snape would come bursting into his bedroom, the man looked absolutely knackered and was probably sound asleep.

At the thought of the older man his cock gave a twitch. Harry’s hand froze and he sucked in a sharp breath. What… he had no objection to thinking about men during a wank. Merlin knows Seeker Weekly had provided plenty of fit men and women as fuel for his brain. But… Snape? His mind helpfully started supplying images.

Tight leather pants clinging to a surprisingly muscled ass. Harry’s hand started to move again, sliding along his length with a resigned sigh. He couldn’t deny the man was attractive. And he knew the muscles hidden underneath the robes… the way the man’s arms felt wrapped around his body. His cock twitched again eagerly at the thought of being in Snape’s arms. Tugging at the buttons that fastened right to the mandarin collar at his neck, slowly revealing the pale skin. Pressing his lips to it, and hearing the older man moan.

Harry swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock as he imagined Snape’s long thin fingers running through his hair, tugging the dark curls to bite at his throat. Teeth dragging across tanned skin. He whimpered at the thought, hoping he had remembered to put up the Silencing Charms. He couldn’t imagine if the older man burst into the room just now… not that he would know the direction of Harry’s thoughts.

Snape bursting through doors to save him had become an almost regular occurrence. Lost in the fantasy, Harry let himself imagine if Snape appeared in his door now, leather pants slung low on his hips, dark silk shirt already half unbuttoned, with his hair pulled into the low ponytail he seemed to favor whenever he was not at Hogwarts…

“What are you doing?” the Snape in Harry’s fantasy said, in that low, icy tone.

Harry shivered, boldly parting his legs, his hand still sliding up and down his thick cock, so the Professor could get a good look. “Having a wank,” he said, meeting the dark eyes.

“Sir,” Snape reprimanded.

“I am having a wank… Sir,” Harry said, moving his other hand down to tug lightly at his balls.

“And you don’t feel compelled to stop… now that I am here?” Snape asked, his voice held a hint of warning.

“Not if you don’t feel the need to leave, Sir.”

He raised an eyebrow and stepped into the room, moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

“Sir… do you want me to stop?” Harry ran his thumb over the weeping tip of his cock and groaned loudly.

Snape growled, his hands tightening on the footboard. 

Harry could see the noticeable bulge in the older man’s pants. Feeling bolder, he bent his knees, slicking his hand in his mouth, he reached below his balls and began to circle the tight ring of his asshole.

“Damn you, boy…”

“You could always leave…”

Harry kept his eyes open, watching the lust burn on the older man’s face as he pushed his finger tip into his ass up to the second knuckle. “Snape…” he let himself groan the man’s name.

“That’s it, Harry…” Snape’s voice was seduction itself.

His hand tightened on his cock, finger seeking that particular spot. His grunts filled the room, hips moving to thrust his hand in his cock and then back down on his finger. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten, his breath came in short pants.

“Cum for me, Harry.”

With a cry, Harry came, hips bucking wildly. 

He fell back against the pillows, hot and sticky, as the realization of his fantasy dawned on him.

“Fuck.”


End file.
